Advantures of Sailor Cosmos
by hellokitty70705
Summary: Sailor Cosmos known as Cosmos in the story goes to Hogwarts in the era of Tom Riddle. Her advantures start and end by preventing Tom from going dark to even perhaps defeating Grindelwald. She might even fall in love with Riddle! This is about to change history for good...DISCONTINUED
1. The Unexpected Arrival

DISCLAIMER I DON'T WON ANYTHING!

Have fun reading!

P.S.

I might misspell alot of words... Also I'm just going to call Cosmos's classmates by their last names. I don't really know their first names... sorry.

Also in the story Cosmos might be brainwashed by Wiseman. Just pretend this story doesn't go with the episodes of Sailor Moon.

* * *

The Sorting Ceremony had just finished when a BANG, the doors to the Great Hall opened. A silver cloaked being came striding gracefuly towards where Headmaster Dippet. You could tell she was a young woman because she was slim and her silver hair was barely peeking out of her silver cloak.

Tom Riddle was sitting next to Abraxes Malfoy and he caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were the most beautiflest, yet strangest eyes he had ever seen. They were silver as unicorn blood with sprinkles of the deepest yet lightest blue.

"Such strange eyes" he thought.

She took of her hood and out spilled matching silver hair. She had to heart shaped buns too.

" I would like to enroll in this... school." she said

" Very well, may I ask who you are?" Dippet asked

"Does it matter? But if you really want to know just call me... Cosmos." she said sounding annoyed.

Slytherin table snickered encluding Tom.

"Feisty" he thought snickering.

Dippet looked offended. Neverless he said icely " Very well now let the Sorting Hat sort you into your house."

"Greetings your magisty, Queen of the Stars and Cosmos, Princess of the Moon...

"Enough with the formilties and sort me already!"

" Alright, alright, alright... you show an endless amount of loyalty and bravery, yet you're very cunning and you seek knowledge like Ravenclaw, yet you fit in all catagories. So where should I put you? Hmmmmm well I shall minus Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, so which? Gryffindor or Slytherin... better be...

SLYTHERIN!

Cosmos took off the hat and walked to the Slytherin table which as currently cheering madly while the other houses were moaning in defeat.

"Knew she was going to make it." thought Tom with a smirk.

Cosmos sat down next to a Black girl. As the table filled up with piles of food.

" Are you a pureblood or a mudblood?" she asked rudely

" For your imformation, I'm a pureblood so why don't you turn around and shut up." said Cosmos pleasently as she helped herself to some roast beef with gravy and potatoes.

Black widened her eyes and said quickly " Sorry I'm just always nosy and curious, call me Black." (She is Walburga Black)

" Thank you... Black

* * *

So how do you like the the first chapter? I hope its good! Please review and keep reviewing!


	2. That Evening

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Have fun reading!

P.S.

I might misspell alot of words... Also I'm just going to call Cosmos's classmates by their last names. I don't really know their first names... sorry.

Also in the story Cosmos might be brainwashed by Wiseman. Just pretend this story doesn't go with the episodes of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Once the Grand Feast was over Tom Riddle, fifth year HeadBoy, Model Student, and Prefect led the way to the Slytherin Common room. He slipped past first years, fifth years, and fifth years and walked up to the _new_ girl. Once he was close enough he felt power. Raw power, much, much more power than him.

" This feels... magical," he thought.

" I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch your name." he said politly.

" Cosmos, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." she said. She paused.

" What is _your_ name?"

" Tom Riddle." he said, a bit angrily, hoping she wouldn't catch his anger. But Cosmos _did_ catch it, though wouldn't press on about.

" Well I'm suppost to help him not get on his... dark side, but I did. I'm such an idiot." thought Cosmos.

" Thank you, anyways sorry for being a bit... intimidated. I'm just a bit tired." she said warmely, changing her expression quickly and silently hoping he would buy the excuse. To her great surprise he did.

" Of course, who wouldn't want their sleep." he said, returning the smile.

" Good-night." called Cosmos as she walked into the sixth year girls dorm.

" Good-night." he whispered. He turned away and plopped down on an empty armchair near the fire. Abraxes Malfoy, Lestrange, Orion Black, Nott, and others ( AN: I don't know anyone else, sorry!) were also seated on armchairs and on the couch.

" Malfoy."

" Yes my lord?"

" I want you to find out more about this... Cosmos. That encludes you Black. If you don't the punishes wil be severe." said Tom, watching the green fire crackle.

" Yes my lord." they chorused.

" Nott, I want you to spy on the girl, not find out. The punishes will also be severe."

" Yes my lord."

" Good, I want you to report on her by next Friday in the library. Good-night."

Tom stood up and walked away to his own privete dorm. There layed a soft, plush, green bed just waiting to be slept on. Another green fire, similar to the one in the Common room was crackling.

" Welcome home... Voldemort." he said silently. He changed into his pajamas, got into his soft, plush, green bed and dreamed he was the greatest wizard who ever lived.

* * *

So how do you like the the second chapter? I hope its good! Please review and keep reviewing!


	3. That Morning, The Good Start

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Have fun reading! And RAR!

P.S.

I might misspell alot of words... Also I'm just going to call Cosmos's classmates by their last names. I don't really know their first names... sorry.

Also in the story Cosmos might be brainwashed by Wiseman. Just pretend this story doesn't go with the episodes of Sailor Moon.

* * *

The next morning, Cosmos got up at around 6:00 to 7:00 and took a warm shower. She put on her Hogwarts robes and walked into the Common room, her robes billowing behind. She quickly walked out of the Common room and continued on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She found a few Ravenclaws, and Slytherins encluding Tom Riddle, Abraxes Malfoy, and Orion Black. Pasting on a smile she walked to the Slytherin table. She slide into the seat next to Black and helped herself to some toast with strawberry jam, eggs and bacon, and two pancakes complete with some maple syrup.

" Good-morning Tom. Who are these two?" Cosmos asked.

" Good-morning. This is Abraxes Malfoy." Tom indicated to the boy with pale blond hair and stormy greyish blueish eyes.

" And this is Orion Black." Tom indicated to the boy with dark hair and eyes. ( AN: I don't really know what he looks like, so I made it up! Sorry! )

" It's a pleasure to meet you two."

" Pleasures mine." said Malfoy smoothly. He took Cosmos's hand and kissed it.

" The pleasure is also mine." added Black.

Cosmos then started a conversation about their scheduals. They didn't notice that students were coming into the Great Hall. Soon the Head of the House, Professor Slughorn was handing out scheduals. He handed the four their scheduals and introduced himself to Cosmos.

" Hello Cosmos, my name is Horace Slughorn, Head of your House, Slytherin, call me Professor Slughorn."

" It's... it's a pleasure to meet you sir..." said Cosmos, who was not quite believing that this big beefy man was the Head of their House.

" Also, just come by my office if you ever need help on potions." added Slughorn

" Thank you for the tip Professor. " Cosmos said smoothly, getting over her shock.

" Guess she doesn't believe Slughorn is the head of our house." Tom thought, chuckling.

" Well my dear, I best be off before the food disapears!" said Slughorn strolling aways towards the head table.

" That went surprisingly well." commented Black " Most people would've fainted when they heard Professor Slughorn was the Head of our House."

Cosmos laughed.

" Lets look at our scheduals and see if we have the same classes." suggested Cosmos after she stopped laughing. She showed them her schedual.

Schedual:

1st Period:

Potions

Defence Against The Dark Arts

Potions

Free Period

Transfigaration

Divisonation

2nd Period:

Defence Against The Dark Arts

Charms

Magical Creatures

Free Period

History of Magic

Charms

3rd Period:

Transfigaration

Potions

Herbolagy

Free Period:

Magical Creatures

Defence Against The Dark Arts

Free Period

" We have the same." chorused Malfoy, Black, and Riddle. Riddle sent Malfoy and Black a mixture of an annoyed and dark look, though Cosmos didn't noticed. She was a bit too happy.

" Yes! Now we can all go into the same classes!" said Cosmos happily.

" The only problem is, is how are we going to get through History of Magic?" moaned Orion and Abraxes.

" It can't be that bad, can it?" said Cosmos

" Yeah right."

" Forget it."

Cosmos laughed. Tom chuckled.

They walked out of the Great Hall to their first class, Potions. Cosmos began to complain that they had three Potion classes and that one of them was their first class, and then began giving reasons how come she couldn't stand Slughorn and his Potion classes. While Orion and Abraxes were laughing out loud and Tom chuckling again.

This was a good start on changing Tom Marvolo Riddle and history...

* * *

So how do you like the the third chapter? I hope its good! Please review and keep reviewing!


	4. Classes, Cases Accomplished

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Have fun reading! And RAR!

P.S.

I might misspell alot of words... Also I'm just going to call Cosmos's classmates by their last names. I don't really know their first names... sorry.

Also in the story Cosmos might be brainwashed by Wiseman. Just pretend this story doesn't go with the episodes of Sailor Moon. Also I might put Tom P.O.V

* * *

Tom's P.O.V

" She is so angelic, laughing like that..."

" Wait! Did I think that? No! It's only been a day! I'm Lord Voldemort!"

Tom watched Cosmos walk gracefully to a seat next to some Ravenclaw called Laura Smith

" But I do hope Malfoy and Black find something about her ... I must know who she is. "

" Her eyes... are veiled with thousands of mysteries..." mused Tom

Tom snapped up just in time to hear Professor Slughorn saying they were going to produce the Draught of Living Death.

" Can't wait... " thought Tom.

" Ah, Tom my boy perhaps you would like to partner up with the new student?"

" Of course sir." said Tom plastering a fake smile.

So it was, Cosmos picked up her bag and sat down next to Tom.

They began mixing ingredients and stirred but then Cosmos stopped Tom when they got to the last part, stirring the potion.

" Wait, errrr could I do it?" asked Cosmos.

Tom blinked in surprise but allowed her.

Soon after Cosmos stirred it, the potion was even paler than expected. Tom was shocked.

" How did you do that?"

" I have my ways." replied Cosmos, smiling mysteriously.

Slughorn came by and howled everyone to come look.

" This is amazing, my dear Cosmos, did you do it?'" asked Slughorn excitedly

Before Cosmos could answer, Tom did.

" Yes sir, I myself was surprised." he answered.

" Very good, very good, Cosmos perhaps you would like to come into a club called the Slug Club?"

" Ummmmm of...of course professor." said Cosmos. To tell you the truth she didn't want to go but she was too polite. Tom could tell.

* * *

Regular P.O.V

" Good very good. The next meeting is this Saturday. The party will be held in my office. Class dismissed!" called Slughorn. He turned away while Cosmos and Tom gathered their things. They walked along side while walking to DADA class with Black and Malfoy. They arrived in the nick of time and sat down. Cosmos sat between Black and Malfoy while Riddle sat in front of her.

Class began.

" Hello Mrs Cosmos, I am Professor Merrythought, your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Welcome to my class."

" Hello Professor." Cosmos said politely.

Merrythought only nodded and began talking.

" Today we will begin learning on how to duel. We will continue practicing until you master it. Partner up and begin."

Just then, Cosmos's arm was grabbed by someone. She turned around and saw Tom. She looked surprised, but only grinned.

" Begin!" Professor Merrythought called.

Without warning Tom began firing jinxes and hexes. But Cosmos dogged them and fired more powerful spells. By now everyone stopped whatever they were doing and watched. Even Professor Merrythought did too! Tom too started firing spells. Then, all of a sudden there was a spell Cosmos couldn't dogg so she did the only she could that might be something totally different from other spells. She pointed her wand towards the spell and it split, disapearing in wisps. Everyone was gaping at her.

" Miss Cosmos... what did... what did you do.?" asked a paralyzed Professor.

Cosmos shrugged.

" What are you all staring at? Yeah I know it's unique but must you gap like an dunged toad?" Cosmos said extremely annoyed.

After Cosmos left to her next class, everyone left too. Some guy named Philup Trupp said the story out loud, so what Cosmos did spread around Hogwarts like wildfire in less than an hour. When Cosmos left Potions again, people were whispering all around her.

" I guess I'll have to modifiy everyone's memory." sighed Cosmos.

WHOOSH...BANG...

" Mission accomplished, case closed." thought Cosmos

* * *

So how do you like the the fourth chapter? I hope its good! Please review and keep reviewing!


	5. Getting To Know

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Have fun reading! And RAR!

Okay on the last chapter Cosmos peeked in the future where Harry Potter was currently stirring the Draught of Living Death, that's where she got the idea during her Potions class. Get the picture? If you do here are some options:

Circle one:

Yes, I understand.

No, I don't understand.

If you don't understand read the sixth book of the Harry Potter series. It's called Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.Check it out at your local library if you don't have it.

IMPORTANT NOTE... READ IT:

Also on the last chapter, you're prabably wondering where Cosmos got her wand, well Cosmos got her want anges ago. It has moondust, a strand of hair from the Goddesse Selene, and a bit of crystal and powers from the Imperium Silver Crystal.

P.S.

I might misspell alot of words... Also I'm just going to call Cosmos's classmates by their last names. I don't really know their first names... sorry.

Also in the story Cosmos might be brainwashed by Wiseman. Just pretend this story doesn't go with the episodes of Sailor Moon. Also I might put Tom P.O.V

* * *

Classes were over, cases and missions were accomplished, Cosmos went to the Room of Requirement, went to the kitchen, done her homework. What else could she do? Talking to Tom would be nice...

" All right then... I'll do just that, I might even get useful information." thought Cosmos.

Cosmos walked across the Common Room to Tom who was currently talking to Malfoy.

" Excuse me Tom, I was just wondering if I could get to know you better." Cosmos said politely.

" Thats really stupid to say, I'm so dumb." thought Cosmos.

Tom looked surprised but stood up and walked to her.

" Where would you like to talk?" asked Tom in his silky voice. He was thinking this was a perfect way to get to know her, besides Malfoy and Black haven't even started on their mission and it was already Wednesday. Perhaps they'll have to pay the consequences. Tom shook his head silently.

" Outside near the lake would do."

Once they were outside, Cosmos sat under a tree. She looked at the lake.

" Why don't you start Tom." said Cosmos

Tom laughed lightly.

" Very well. You already know me as Tom Riddle, I'm fifteen years old, I'm a very powerful wizard, my wand is made of holly and yew, the core is a Phoenix feather, and I love power."

Tom didn't want to mention he was a Parseltonge.

Cosmos nodded and started talking.

" Hmmmmm, well there isn't much to tell, though I'll try. Let's see, you know me as Cosmos, I can do wandless magic , I love my family and friends, and I also like keeping my secrets. "

" I keep secrets too." said Tom.

Cosmos smirked.

" I guess we're both mysteries huh." replied Cosmos.

" I suppose." shot back Tom who was equally smirking.

" Well, I guess I've had my say. Good evening." Cosmos said.

Cosmos got up and walked back to the Slytherin Common Room.

" Lets hope to change him sometime later." Cosmos thought sighing.

* * *

" She can do wandless magic, what a surprise." thought Tom.

A plan began forming in his mind, though something was nagging him in the back of his mind.

* * *

So how do you like the the fourth chapter? I hope its good! Please review and keep reviewing!


	6. She Is A Riddle

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Have fun reading! And RAR!

P.S.

I might misspell alot of words... Also I'm just going to call Cosmos's classmates by their last names. I don't really know their first names... sorry.

Also in the story Cosmos might be brainwashed by Wiseman. Just pretend this story doesn't go with the episodes of Sailor Moon. Also I might put Tom P.O.V

* * *

This scene takes place in the Common Room:

Something was nagging Tom in the back of his mind ever since the conversation with Cosmos near the lake. And he didn't like it one bit.

_You like her don't you?_

**_I do not!_**

_Yes you do, just admit it and tell_ her.

**Why should I? Love is for weaklings like you.**

_Suit your self._

Tom cursed himself. He calmed after about fife minuets.

" What is happening to me?" he asked out loud.

" What do you mean?" said a voice.

Tom snapped up to see Cosmos.

" What do you want?" he snapped.

" Nothing, only you sound rather... annoyed and I would like to know..."

" Why should you know?"

" Because oh great heir of Slytherin, it's out of... curiosity."

Tom's eyes went wide as saucers.

" How do you know?" he said through gritted teeth.

" Because I'm a people person." she said mysteriously as she got up and went inside the Girl's Dorms, slamming the door behind her. Tom watched her his mouth hanging out. He quickly changed his posture and began thinking.

" She knows too much about me, when don't know anything about her..."

He noticed a piece of creamy colored paper on his lap. He opened it.

It read:

Your secret is safe with me.

-Cosmos

" She is a riddle."

* * *

How do you like this chapter? I hoped you enjoyed! Please review and keep reviewing!


	7. Love and Thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

I'm Back! Okay MAYBE I'm going continuing. MAYBE

Hope You Like This Chapter!

A response to GOKOA's review:

Well in the last episode of Sailor Moon I decided that the cauldron couldn't accept the other Sailor Scouts so they're...dead. I'm sorry to disappoint you about the scouts who are dead but..

that's the story...

Anyways enjoy the chapter!

IMPORTANT NOTE, READ:

P.S.

I know this may be too soon for Tom to love, but I really want him to soon.

* * *

We once again time travel or teleport ( If you want to put it that way ) 24 hours into the future!

Which is the next evening '-'

* * *

Tom's P.O.V

The next evening Tom was in his dorm, working up his courage to ask Cosmos out, ready to declare his love for Cosmos. REAL love for her. The down side though, was he was absolutely nervous, which was a rare moment for him since he was hardly ever nervous. I mean, think about. He could charm a girl in less than 5 minuets, so why was he nervous on declaring his love for Cosmos?

Well one reason was because every time some big, muscular, handsome guy came up to her and asked if she wanted to go out with him, her eyes would just go and turn into slits, become even brighter and decline. And this happened about what? 30 times already and it's only been a day. That's got to be a record! ( Every single girl in Hogwarts envied her! )

Want another reason? He was nervous she would reject him like all those other guys. That's what.

_Flash-Back:_

_Tom was in his dorm staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about Cosmos._

**Admit it. You love her huh?**

_**Yes.**_

_**I told you. **_

_**I know alright? Just leave me alone.**_

-Silence-

_**Before I leave, you should tell her you have feelings for her.**_

_**How?**_

-Silence- Again...

**I'm not sure. Just think about it.**

**_Fine._**

_End Of Flash-Back_

So here was Tom Riddle ready to do the most ridiculous thing in his life. Well, in his opinion.

But you have to agree, it's romantic.

Tom signed and went into the Common Room. His eyes searched for a specific angel called Cosmos and found her sitting on an armchair. She was looking more beautiful than ever, even in plain robes.

" This is it. The big one. The one I've been waiting for." thought Tom. He plastered a charming smile.

And walked.

Girls began whispering immediately. " They're so annoying." he thought.

Bingo! He was right in front of her.

" Ahem." he coughed.

" Yes?" asked Cosmos. " Can I talk with you for a second?" he asked handsomely. Gaining confidence and admirers, they walked to a corner.

" This will be a piece of cake." he thought.

" Cosmos... I think I have fallen in love with you... so would you like to go out sometime?" He blurted out. And for the first time, in a long time. He blushed. Cosmos was silent. Tom began fearing she didn't want to go out with him. Until...

" It would be a pleasure." Cosmos said after a moment before blossoming a small smile. Tom did a happy dance in his mind.

" Hook, line, and sunk!" he thought happily. But in the back of his head, he wondered what was happening to him.

" Tom?" Cosmos asked. He snapped up. " Yes?"

" Can we go to Hogsmead this Saturday?" He looked at her and there was excitement in her stunning eyes.

" Of course." He said charmingly. She smiled." Thanks." she paused. " Also, could you... could you give me some time to think? I... I need to know whether I love you or not. I'll tell at breakfast tomorrow. "

" Okay." he said. Once again, he was nervous she would say she didn't love him. But he masked his feelings and emotions away. She began walking away to her dorm, when a question popped into to Tom's mind.

" Wait!" he panted. " She's fast." he thought.

" Yesterday you said you were a people person. What does that mean?" he asked. She paused for a moment.

" I think you're smart enough to figure it out." she said smirking. She continued walking away leaving an intelligent, handsome, young man dumbstruck who was currently the most popular man in Hogwart's.

* * *

Cosmos P.O.V

I think I'm falling for this man fast. And I can't believe he asked me out! I hope falling in love with him will change the future Wizarding World though. I think he is the sweetest thing in the world.

But, I know I'm betraying Darien. I feel so bad to say this but, Tom is kind of better than Darien. I guess the reason why I rejected all those other guys was because I was waiting for Tom to ask me.

Everything is now becoming confusing to me. I don't know why though. Should I have rejected Tom? I should have, but at the same time, I shouldn't. I guess rejecting Tom would have made him become evil. All those innocent lives would have been lost. I know this because I know he is in love with me.

But, I also should have stayed loyal to Darien, even if he is dead. But... I guess I shouldn't have expected to mourn for him forever. I would have fallen in love with someone sooner or later.

" Cosmos! It's time to go to sleep!" exclaimed Lisa, one of Cosmos's friend. " Yeah! Please go to sleep!" moaned Elen, who was also a friend of Cosmos. Cosmos snapped up from her thoughts, chuckled, said a quite good-night, and began thinking again. She laid on her comfy bed, staring into space.

Maybe I'm just worrying too much? If I am, I'm not surprised. So many things could change the future. Good or bad, anything can happen. I know I work part time at the Time Gates ( Sailor Pluto's dead ) but since I'm here I can't go there until I complete my mission by changing Tom. Oh how I wish I could, but laws are laws and I can't change that.

I know I should have told Tom I loved him right away instead of saying it at breakfast, but the image of Darien keeps haunting me. But as I just said, Dariens dead and he would probably have wanted me to be happy with or without him.

I've made my choice. I'm going to tell Tom I love him. I hope this is the right choice!

That evening, Cosmos made up her mind to tell Tom she loved him more than anything else in the world.

At breakfast.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and keep reviewing!


	8. Misunderstanding

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

I'm Back! Okay MAYBE I'm going continuing. MAYBE

Hope You Like This Chapter!

* * *

The next morning, Cosmos woke up bright and early. She hopped out of bed feeling extremely happy with yesterday evenings events. Okay, maybe making the right decision was complicated because well you know, having to uhh how do you put it? Ah yes, having to sort out her feelings for Tom and Darien.

Anyways, Cosmos felt that this morning was special. But she knew it really wasn't. Well, it was in her own way. But it felt absolutely, positively perfect. She felt light and springy. And she felt it was just perfect. ( Even if she hadn't you know, told Tom about her feelings yet. )

She walked to the Great Hall and scanned it. She found Tom sitting alone with Malfoy, Black, and Nott. They looked like were arguing, Tom looked angry and Malfoy, Black, and Nottt looked saw a hint of red in Tom's eyes too. She wondered what they were talking about, so she turned herself invisible with her powers from her Sailor Cosmos form. She crept up carefully, listening closely.

* * *

Tom's P.O.V

" Malfoy. Black. Nott. I told you to spy on her. You disobeyed me." Tom said calmly, but there was a dangerous edge in his voice. He loved Cosmos. He truly did. But he wanted to find out more about her. He really didn't want to hurt her either though. He wanted her to be his Queen. He wanted to be the most powerful wizard, but at the same time he wanted Cosmos. Her to stand by his side. He was utterly confused. Should he pick the light side or the dark side?

But, for now, he was dealing with his Deatheaters. Right now, he needed to be scary. He needed to act like their lord. Their _Dark Lord_ to be more specific. He hoped that Cosmos wasn't here watching him.

Malfoy, Black, and Nott looked hysterical. They looked so afraid that they looked like a ghost. So pale with expressions of terror and horror. They knew Tom was going to punish them. Why? Well, they got to wounded up in their love life that they forgot about their task.

" We're sorry my lord! Please forgive us.! We... we... we... we'll do anything!" Malfoy and Nott said quickly. Black didn't say anything much.

" Anything? Meet me at midnight tonight. If you don't then you'll get a much more worse punishment then you already have." Tom said with a low dangerous voice.

" Yes my lord." Black merely nodded. Then Tom turned towards his meal.

" My lord? Are you in love with Cosmos?" blurted out Black. He turned pale instantly. Tom slowly turned his head towards him. His eyes were completely red.

"What did you say?" he asked even more dangerously.

" I... I...I said are you in love with Cosmos?" said Black quickly. Now truly afraid.

" I am not in love with her. " Tom spat out harshly. His nose was nearly touching Black's own nose. Actually he did love Cosmos, but he wasn't going to admit it until the news spread around the whole school.

" I'll let this slid away this time Black. But if you mention it again, you will get the worst punishment. Understand?" Black nodded repeatedly. Pale and trembling.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Cosmos gasped after the conversation. She couldn't believe her ears. She fled to the Astronomy Tower. Sobbing as she went, she kept thinking the same thought over and over again.

" _He never loved me. He never loved me. He never loved. He never loved me._" She felt so cold and numb. It had been less then 24 hours since their relationship started! ( And even though she's Sailor Cosmos, her heart can break and she can go to the dark side. )

Once she got to the tower, she screamed softly. Her whole began shaking and hebreaking was threatening to break apart.

"_ He never loved me. He never loved. He never loved me. "_

_" H_ello Cosmos." Cosmos whirled around.

" Wiseman. I thought I destroyed you." she hissed.

" You didn't use enough energy to destroy me. I was merely sent to many ther dimensions." he replied.

" What do you want?" questioned Cosmos who was in a defense stance.

" I've seen pain in you my dear." Wiseman said with fake sadness.

"_ She'll be in my grasp." _He thought triumphly.

"I've seen your past, your pain, and your memories. And Wiseman showed her.

_FlashBack 1#_

_Cosmos once again listened to Tom say the unforgivable words._

_" I am not in love with her."_

_The words rang in her ears like thunder_

_End of FlashBack_

_Wiseman began planting fake memories in her mind._

_FlashBack 2#_

_Tom was sitting under a tree near the lake. Cosmos was running towards him._

_" Tom!" But when Tom turned his head, his eyes were red and cold. Cosmos stopped running._

_" What's wrong?"she asked._

_" You Cosmos." he said. Cosmos looked confused._

_" I was merely using you Cosmos. I never really cared or loved you." he said carelessly._

_" No." Cosmos whispered._

_" Yes." Tom said, his voice full of triumph. _

_End of FlashBack._

Cosmos was crying now. So Wiseman said gently,

" My dear, would like to join the dark side and forget about your past?" Cosmos looked up, her sadness washing into anger and rage.

" Yes." Wiseman used his orb. Then, darkness began surrounding Cosmos.

Inside of Cosmos, her starseed was fighting the darkness. But it's light began disappearing.

And Cosmos disappeared.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and keep reviewing!


	9. The Darkness Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

I'm Back! Okay MAYBE I'm going continuing. **MAYBE. HEAR ME? MAAAAYYYYYBBBBBEEEEEE**

Hope You Like This Chapter!

* * *

The darkness began building up in her body. And then suddenly it stopped and out came Cosmos.

But Cosmos didn't look like Cosmos. Her hair was black. Black as a raven with streaks of red. And her heart shaped buns were just regular buns. Her outfit was totally different too. She was wearing a split dress with puffy sleeves. ( In Sailor Moon, when ChibiUsa turned dark, her dress is the same. ) The color was black and red too.

But her eyes. Her eyes was so different. So... _cold._ They were black peppered with red too. But they didn't sparkle like her original eyes. They were like... nothing. And something seemed to be missing from her usual eyes.

" What will you be called?" asked Wiseman. He was happy he had the most powerful woman in the universe by his side.

" Just call me Lady Darkness ." she cackled evilly. She bowed low. " What would you like me to do _my lord _?" Wiseman was in shock. He didn't know that she would be this loyal. He thought for a moment.

" I want you to attack here in 7 hour."

" Done." Lady Darkness smiled evilly. Then, she was gone...

* * *

7 Hour Later...

Regular P.O.V

Tom was panting. Cosmos didn't come to breakfast. When he went to classes, Cosmos wasn't there. During lunch, she wasn't there either. It was now dinner time and he was extremely worried. What happened to her?

Well, Walburga said she thought she saw her running towards the Astronomy Tower, so he went there and it was empty. He trudged sadly to dinner.

" What happened to her." he thought worriedly.

He began putting some salad and potatoes on his plate. And then...

**BOOM!**

The floating right on top of the platform where Dippet made announcements stood Cosmos. But she didn't look like herself. Everything about her was black, red, and _coldness._

" What is the meaning of this?" demanded Dippet. Cosmos turned around.

" Shut up you idiot." she sneered. Everyone looked shocked including Tom. Especially Dippet. And then he recognized her. So he said,

" How dare you insult your headmaster, Cosmos." he roared. Now Tom looked SO shocked, he exclaimed out loud before he could stop himself.

" What happened to you!?" Cosmos turned towards him. She sneered even worse than him.

" What's happened to me? I just heard you say you never loved me this morning! And Wisman here " She pointed to a hooded figure with a dark orb who had appeared. " Showed me how foolish I was. How you were using me! And so now I'm Lady Darkness!" She added triumphantly. Tom looked so shocked. He realized that she had heard his conversation with Black, Malfoy, and Nott. Then, he said softly,

" I think you misunderstood me."

" Misunderstood? Yes of coarse, I misunderstood! I heard you loud and clear!" she laughed a thundery, humorless laugh. A laugh that made you tremble. And everyone was trembling and watching. Too scared and shocked to speak. But everyone was thinking the exact same conclusion,

" Tom Riddle, hot and intelligent man, loves Cosmos" Out in the distance, they heard Tom exclaim something,

" Of coarse, you misunderstood! I was only trying to pretend that I didn't love you so that the school wouldn't gossip all about it. But I really do love you!" he took a deep breath and looked at her.

" He really does love me." she whispered. Wiseman who was currently watching, began panicking.

" She can't go back!" he thought wildly. So he yelled,

" Lies! All lies! Lady Darkness, he's using you. Manipulating you. He only want's your power. He never loved you! You were always alone!" Lady Darkness looked out in the distance with wide eyes, blocking out all noises and sounds. Ignoring the yells from Tom. ( " Don't listen to him! or " He's the one using you!" )

" He never really loved me. I was always alone." she whispered repeatedly. Meanwhile, Wiseman began putting one fake memory into her mind for good measure.

_FlashBack 1#_

_Cosmos was walking to the Common Room to get to Tom. She was humming along the way, and when she went inside the Common Room, she found herself looking face to face with Tom kissing some other beautiful girl deeply who looked familiar, but Cosmos couldn't place it.. She gasped out loud. Tom and the other girl immediately broke apart. Cosmos whispered,_

_" You cheated on me."_

_" I never really wanted you. You were a bit bord." said Tom with a bored tone. He looked at the girl next to him with a deep loving expression on his face. And then Cosmos thought,_

_" She's Walburga Black!" _

_Then, Tom and Walburga walked right out of the Common Room without even sparing a glance at her._

End of FlashBack 1#

Tom used Legilimency and watched all that. And then, he looked at Lady Darkness and noticed something about her eyes. There seemed to be no life... when it hit him.

" She's brainwashed!" he exclaimed. Everyone gasped. Lady Darkness however returned from watching the fake memory.

" No, you're brainwashing me." she said calmly. Wiseman was watching gleefully.

" She's still on my side." he thought.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and keep reviewing!


	10. A Note From The Aurthor

NOTE:

Dear Readers,

I'm really sorry this is not a chapter, but now I keep wondering how in the world Cosmos will turn good again. And yes, that means I have writers block. Furthermore, I'm wondering if I should continue this. Please send messages or reviews saying yes, continue or no, don't continue.

Once again, I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter.

_Hellokitty70705


End file.
